sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Starry Night (Free join RP ^ v ^!)
Hello peeps, welcome to Starry Night the free join RP. This RP does involve certain couples (oh mah gawd), so you might want to add in your character's love intrest when you join :D! But does that mean your character needs a love intrest to join? No, it does not -w-. ANYWAYS, this RP will take place at The City of Stars, a small city of peeps like your characer :D! IN THIS CITY, you get to meet new peeps and have fun oh mah gawd! But little do your character know EVIL lurks in this city, and this GREAT EVIL YOU DO KNOT KNOW OF is out to..... YOU SHALL FIND OUT HAHAHAHAHA!!! HAVE FUN FIGHT DE BAD LEMON (BAD GUYS) AND BE FABULUS!!! BTW, THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO JOINS!!!! AND REMEMBER, ANYONE CAN JOIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHARACTERS: *Quinn the Mink-1<3 *Kyo the Echidna-Z888 *Stormy the Echidna-1<3 *Rage the Hedgehog(love interest: Stormy)-RTH *Martin The hedgehog *Ruby the Fox (Love interest: Shadow character ) *Nigel the infinate(Hes a human that exists in all universes) THE RP CENTER Stormy was was walking with Quinn to the park. "So, are you sure this is supposed to be good luck?"Stormy said. "Of course Stormy! Today is good luck day, so we should go out! Oh, this is gonna be so fun!" Quinn said. Kyo walks to another entrance of the park. "Wonder why Quinn told me to go to the park. Better question is why I should take the short way..Oh well. Can't keep beautiful waiting." "Oh I wonder where my Kyo is~!" Quinn said happily, looking around. "Geez Quinn, he's probs just getting here or something...."Stormy said. I wonder if Rage is going to be at the park too...''Stormy thought, blushing. "Ooo Stormy!" Quinn said, picking up a penny."Today brings so much good luck!" "Yea..."Stormy snapped out of her daydream. Kyo gets to a bench and sits casually. "Well, she said once I get here to sit on a bench. Bet she knows which one if she told me to wait.." He thought to himself. "Kyo~!"Quinn said, spotting Kyo. Quinn ran up to him, giving him a bug hug. Stromy walked after Quinn. "Hey Quinn..And other girl." Kyo said, blushing. "I'm Stormy."Stormy smiled. "Oh yesh, dish ish Stomeh!"Quinn said, holding Kyo's arm happily. "Stormy..."Stormy said, getting a sweatdrop. Kyo blushes as Quinn holds his arm and sweatdrops. "Right...hi, Stormy." "Hi. You're Kyo, right?" Stormy said. "Yeah, Quinn's boyfriend." Kyo said. "Hmhm!"Stormy giggled, giving Kyo a kiss on his cheek. "Well, nice to meet you Kyo! U-um, I'm gonna go get myself some water, I'll be back."Stormy said, going over to the waterfountain. "...Wonder what that was about..meh." Kyo thought in his head. "So, what do you want to do now, Quinn?" Kyo asked. "Kiss me~!"Quinn kissed Kyo again on his cheek. "You're so cute! Hey, do you wanna go get some ice cream?" Martin leans on his 2015 Ford Mustang , next to a cliff with a beautiful view of the city. "A city about love? Sounds a bit rubbish to me, but... what's done is done." Martin thought. Kyo kisses Quinn back. "Whatever you want, beautiful." "Okie!" Quinn grabs Kyo's hand, going over to the ice cream truck. "Ooo...so may choices.."Quinn said, looking at the selection. "I'm getting vanilla." Kyo said as the ice cream man gave him a vanilla cone. A mink with space looking hair walks around the park, a cute kitten with wings and a crown by her side. Martin slowly looks at the mink. "Uh... hi. You seem a bit lost... may I help you?" Martin said,his palms sweating. "Oh,"the mink turns to Martin, smiling joyfully,"I've been looking for some help! Thank you so much, um, do you know any place to eat?" "Sure. We can go to Under the Stars Cafe. I'm Martin. You can just call me Marty." Marty said. "I am Kendra, but you can call me Keri!" Keri smiled. The kitten beside her fowned slightly. "So.. um... let's go." Martin set, unlocking the car doors, which opened automatically. "You can sit in the front, if you like." "Oh, okay!"Keri said, getting in the front seat. She is amazed with the car, as she has never been in one before, but doesn't admit it. The kitten next to Keri perches on her shoulder. Kyo turns to Quinn. "So, do you want to share the cone?" "Yea, okay! Let's get...chocolate (<---not how you spell ;w;)!" Quinn said. Kyo gets a chocolate cone. "You can get the first lick. That or we just both lick it at the same time (please lick first)." Quinn takes the first lick, enjoying the ice cream. "This is so good!"she smiled. Kyo takes the second lick and chuckles. Quinn coninues to eat the other side of the ice cream, smiling. A little bit goes on her cheek. "Oops!" she laughed."Ah gaht sam on mah cheek!" Kyo kisses her cheek and gets it off. "There we go." "Ahaha!"Quinn giggled."Thank you Mr.Kyo! Now imma have to do that to you!"Quinn said as she kissed Kyo. Kyo blushed and licked the ice cream some more. Some got on his top and bottom lip. Quinn kissed Kyo, getting the ice cream off of his lips. "This is so messy, huh?" Quinn smiled as she giggled a bit. "Yeah..it's sorta nice. Kissing you I mean." Kyo said. "I like kissing you too!"Quinn smiled. "In fact, I am going to do it again!" Quinn said, giving Kyo another kiss. Kyo kissed her back, and that kiss lasted about 3 minutes. "So, what do you want to do now, beautiful?" Kyo asked. "Hm..."Quinn blushed, holding Kyo's arm and resting her head on his shoulder. "Ah, I choose the first activity! Now you choose the second!" Kyo thinks in his head. "Beating people up out of pure rage is out of the question, so maybe.." Kyo then speaks out loud. "Maybe the amusement park over there?" "Ooo! Okay!"Quinn said happily. At the amusement park... Kyo and Quinn wait on a roller coaster. "So before we do this, how strong is your stomach?" Quinn trembled to the sight of the roller coaster. "U-um...really weak-I-I mean strong!" "Look babe, if you can't handle it, don't be ashamed to tell me. Lots of people can't go on roller coasters." Kyo said, putting an arm around her Quinn sighed. "I...I can't..."she said sadly. "B-but, um, we can play some games!" "Even better idea! Then after that, we can go on the ride where you go up, and then down crazy fast!" Kyo said, taking off to the game part of the park. Quinn went off after Kyo, worried a bit. "K-kyos?! U-um, where are you going??" Kyo was playing one of those games where you use a ball to knock something over and get a prize. But instead he used his stretchy arm powers and knocked one over. Kyo gives Quinn a stuffed animal. "There you go, gorgeous!" "Oh, thank you so much!"Quinn smiled, giving Kyo a kiss. "Ok, it's your turn to choose what to do next." Kyo said. "Um...how about the ferris wheel?"Quinn said. "Ok." Kyo said, picking Quinn up and running to the ferris wheel. On the ferris wheel....... Kyo and Quinn are at the top of the ferris wheel, and there you can see the whole amusement park and the night sky coming in. "Woooow...this is so beautiful.."Quinn said. "It is...." Kyo said, scooting closer to Quinn. Quinn blushed, noticing Kyo scooting next to her. Quinn slightly scooted next to him too. Kyo turned face to face with Quinn. "Quinn, I always wanted to tell you.." "What is it??"Quinn blushed half excited. Kyo took a deep breath. "...I love you. And your hot." And so Martin and Kendra arrived at Stars Cafe. Martin gets out the car. "I guess this is the place." Martin said. "This is so nice! Thank you so much for taking me and Papa-san. Oh, I forgot to tell you about Papa-san!" Keri said. The kitten looked very angry as Keri pet the little kitten named Papa-san. "This little guy is Papa-san, the greatest, oldest, and wisest warrior cat of all time!" "Hi." Martin said, waving to Papa-san. "Hello, Martin."Papa-san said in his old wise voice -w- (why do i picture him sounding like herbert the pervert) "He is so cute, huh?" Keri said, petting Papa-san. "I have slit the throats of 10 hundred million warriors over 800 years."Papa-san said calmly. "Um...don't worry, he won't anymore!"Keri said, happily petting Papa-san behind his ears. Papa-san began to purr and fell asleep. Keri strapped Papa-san to her belt, and entered the cafe. Martin walks in too. "Hm...I have no idea what to get..."Keri said, looking and the large menu. "If you want, I can... order for you." Marty said. "Um, yea!"Keri smiled. "That would be a lot better ^ ^;..."Papa-san snored silently. The waiter comes. "We'll just have two (Keri's favorite food)." Martin said. the waiter writes it up. "Is that it, sir?" said the waiter. "Um, yes, pretty much." Martin said. "Hey there, how do you know my favorite food?" Keri smiled. "I did? It's my favorite, too!" Martin said, a bit suprised, confused, happy, yeah, all sorts of mixed feelings. "That's cool,we have something in common!"Keri blushed and smiled. "It feels like we have something special together, right?" Martin said, blushing too. Keri blushed more. "Y-yea, it does actually-" "No, it does not."Papa-san awaoke from his slumber and glared at Martin. "P-Papa-san, I thought you were asleep!"Keri said. "I was hearing you two..."Papa-san took a bite of Keri's food. Martin feels threatned by Papa-san glaring at him. "Um, 'Papa-san'... I really dont like it when people stare at me... makes me feel threatned." Martin said, scared. "....Are you scared of me?"Papa-san said. Keri frowned. "Staring is so rude Papa-san! Go, shoo!" Keri opened the window next to them, put Papa-san out, and closed the window. Papa-san flew away, trying to figure out a way to get back in. "Sorry about him. He's a lil' bit overprotective...I've never had a boy other than Papa-san eat with me before..."Keri said, blushing. "I see... terribly sorry." Martin said, his eyes closed. "I-It's okay, really! I-I kinda like you, um- not in the way you think!"Keri blushed more,"I-It's just that I've just moved in and it's nice to finally be with others too...." "Yeah... I'm new here too..." Martin said, blushing for no straightforward reason. Keri felt like she wanted to hit herself in the face. "H-hey, um, since we're both new, maybe we should take a walk around here, see how it's like! I haven't explored much while being here, and I think I need a little bit of time away from Papa-san..." "Well, sure. Let's go!" Martin smiled. "Okay!"Keri smiled excitedly. And so the two walked out of the cafe to explore all sorts of crape in the cit-ay!! NEW CHAPTEHR "Wow, this is so cool!"Keri said, looking around to all of the shops and nice places. "I never seen so much sights like this in a city before!" Martin said, walking with Keri. "I've never been to a city before!"Keri said walking with Martin. "So where did live before you came here?" Martin said. "I'm a bit curious." "Oh,"Keri hesitated at first,"Um, in a temple on a mountain. Papa-san and I have been living there ever since I was born, and I finally convinced him to let me explore!" "Sounds like Papa-san was shadowing you for your entire life." Martin said, meaning no offense to him or Keri. "Yea..."Keri said sadly,"I haven't seen so many things; it's so nie to get away from the temple and explore. Especially now that I have a new freind!"Keri smiled. "Yep." Martin said, blushing. "A- a new friend!" He scratches his arm. "Are you okay?"Keri said. "Never better." Martin said. "Oh, okay. Just making sure.."Keri said. A cool breeze swept in. Keri shivered. "Ooo, it's getting cold, huh?" Because that Martin is a fire-type, he is not affected by cold weather. "I guess." Martin said. "Here, you can have my jacket" Martin gave his jacket to Keri. "Oh no, I don't want you to be cold!"Keri blushed. "U-um, I-" A thick furry brown coat was put on Keri. "Papa-san???"Ker said. Papa-san's face was on the front of the coat. "Hello Martin."Coat Papa-san said. "Hi... talking coat??" martin said. Coat Papa-san frowned. "I am a coat too. I turn into whatever Keri needs, except food." "Papa-san, I would never eat you!"Keri got a sweatdrop. "What are you still doind with this hedgehog?"Papa-san said. "He's my freind; I would like to spend time with him!"Keri said. Papa-san frowned more."What if he does not want to be your freind? Keri, you know what I've said about teenage boys-" "Papa-san, not here!"Keri said softly. She put duct tape around Papa-san's mouth, making Papa-san shutup -w-. "Papa-san, I'm a friendly person. I want to be your friend too, and I wouldn't betray Keri nor you." Martin said. "You would be surprised it is not you I worry about...It's Keri.."Papa-san said under duct tape. "????"Keri looked confused."Why Papa-san???" "Because...this is my first time letting you go...I don't want you go get caught up with the new and forget about the old..."Papa-san took of the duct tape. "I would never forget about you Papa-san, I'm just curious.."Keri said. "And that will get you into trouble!"Papa-san snapped to Keri. Keri looked sad. Papa-san turned back into a cat, ready to scold Keri some more. But before he could, Keri ran off crying. "Keri! Wait!" Martin said, but it was too late. "You should be ashamed of yourself! All she wanted to know is what it was like to be a PERSON, and you took her dreams and tore them apart!" Martin said, pointing to Papasan. "Keri!" Martin went after Kendra. Kendra cried under a tree. She shivered as she held onto the tree. "Keri..." Martin catched up. "Please dont cry..." Martin said frowning. He sat next to her. Keri sniffed, wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry I did that.." '''MEANWHILE...' Quinn blushed all over. "U-um....I think you're hot too Kyo..." Kyo laughed. "Yeah, but your prettier." "I love you Kyo~"Quinn kissed Kyo, hugging him close. "I love you too, babe (or Quinn, which ever is better)." Kyo said, kissing her back. Th ferris wheen went down again, and it was the end of the ride. "Aw, I can't beleive the ride ended already." Quinn said a bit sadly. "What do you want to do next?" "Hmm, cotton candy?" Kyo said. "Yesh!" Quinn said, holding Kyo's hand. Eating cotton candy... Kyo sits on a bench with Quinn. "This is fun." "This is the best. Day. Ever!"Quinn said happily, eating some cotton candy. After eating it..... "So what do you want to do now, gorgeous?' Kyo asked as he grinned at Quinn. "Hm..."Quinn thought,"Oh! Let's go to...the Love Boat!" Quinn said, getting to one of the rides with a cupid on it. (oh Quinn how could you ;w;) Kyo followed her to the love boat, slightly blushing. Quinn takes a seat on one of the boats excitedly. Kyo sits in a seat next to Quinn, blushing as she scooted closer. Quinn scoots next to Kyo, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Kyo blushes more and puts an arm around her as the ride starts. Quinn hugs Kyo, and the boat goes in a tunnel. Inside it is dark, but there is a glowing night sky painted on the roof of the tunnel that lights the tunnel a bit. Quinn is amazed of how beautiful it is. Kyo also sees how beautiful the tunnel is. He then looks at Quinn and kisses her on the cheek. Quiin kissed Kyo's lips, resting her head on his shoulder. Kyo kissed her back (lasted for about 1 minute 30 seconds). "I love you Quinn.." "I love you too, Kyo.."Quinn kissed Kyo back (2 mins -w-!). They kissed each other during the rest of the ride, and After the ride was over, both were still kissing each other. Kyo stopped kissing her for a second. "Oh, the ride stopped.." "Hm?"Quinn noticed the ride stopped, and she blushed. "Oopsy!" Kyo grinned. "It's cool. It's not everyday you get to kiss a hot girl for that long." MEANWHILE MEANWHILE???? OKAY ISH...... Stormy went to go back to Quinn, but, as she expected, Quinn and Kyo weren't there. Stormy sighed, taking a seat down at the bench. #foreveralone ;w; Rage appeared outta nowhere. "Hey there not-so-sunshine." Rage said "Hmph."Stormy folded her arms. "Rage, what are you doin' here?" Stormy smiled a bit. "Well, I started thinkin. It's good luck day, but I got bad luck as it is. Then I started to think that you might want some good luck, so I decided to make the luck better by comin' here." Rage explained "Cool. What do you wanna do then?" Stormy asked. "Whatever you wanna do, Im cool with it." Rage said "Except for the beach, Im not much of a beach person." Rage said Stormy miled a bit. "Me too. Um, there should be a fair near by. Wanna go?" Stormy said. "Why not?" Rage says. SO...STORMY AND RAGE GO TO THE FAIR! YAY! "I want to go on the most bada** ride here. You choose."Storm said to Rage. "I don't think the fair has many bada** rides here, I mean, it is a fair for families." Rage explained "Liar."Stormy said."Look at that one!"Stormy pointed to "The Doom Drop", bascically the tallest ride a fair has ever built. "Wooooooooooooooow....two people died on it...." "I don't know about that." Rage said "It's gonnna be fuuuuunn!"Stormy said,"Come on!" "I don't think we should go on there alright. The last thing I want is for you to die, especially considering my last girlfriend." Rage said Stormy looked a little it sad. "Okay, fine, no Doom Drop. What ride do you want to go on?" "How 'bout... Unicorn Princess? Haha, no, im just kidding. How about The Skyline? I heard that one was pretty scary." Rage explained "Cool, let's go!"Stormy said happily, going over to the ride. It was so scary the line wasn't too long. ' AFTER THE SKYLINE....' '"'Man, I haven't been scared by a ride in so long..." Rage said, a little dizzy Stormy couldn't stop laughing. "That was so cool!" she said a little dizzy as well, swaying side to side. "Remember when Sally said you wouldn't get a boyfriend?" Rage said. "Yea, that was a lie."Stormy laughed,"And I've got one ''hot ''boyfreind." "Thanks, haha. We should just put her on this ride, or even the Doom Drop, and just have our laughs." Rage says as he laughs out loud. "I wish! Sally would probs have a heart attack though."Stormy laughed. "Man, Sally was a jerk. If she was a guy I would have messed "him" up." Rage said. "But whatever. What now?" Rage asked Stormy thinks about what Sally had said about her. She looks sad, but snaps out of it,"Oh! Um, I dunno. Wanna go on another ride or something?" "Thats up to you. To me, though, the rest of the rides seem a little.. boring." Rage said "Yea."Stormy said. She sighed looking around."Do you wanna get something to eat then?" "Why not? We could go to... Pete's Cafe?" Rage said. PETES CAFE RETURNS!!! YAY! YEA WHOOO! BRINGIN ALL DA STUFF BACK TO LIFE! "Sounds good!"Stormy said. Category:Free Join Roleplay